Region: The Grand Line
by JCVD
Summary: A ROB decides that it was time to find a new person to send to another world. But this young man has a problem: He is weak and alone. So the ROB chooses send to him a stronger body and few partners (Self-Insert).
1. Chapter 1

It had happened a week since that day. A week ago, I woke up on a tropic jungle, on a little island. I hadn't anything, no phone, and no clothes. But well… Why would a Pokémon need clothes?

Yes. I, a young Spanish human, woke up as a Pokémon in the middle of the jungle. And for making it even more curious, I was a Grovyle, the first evolution of a Treecko. I was shocked at the moment I discovered it, and even more when I found a piece of paper which had written:

_You always wished to have an adventure, enjoy some different situations, meet some partners and friends… I did it. On the 'One Piece' world._

_You're welcome!_

_And you can't cheat and just live on the island, trying to avoid everything. If you don't have adventures, I will transform you permanently on a Metapod! Your reward will be next to the One Piece. So move to the Grand Line and navigate, you fool!_

_By the way, you're weak as a little stick. I hope to give you a new body can help you._

_-Your personal ROB_

_P.S: Enjoy the company._

Yeah, I was sent to the world of One Piece, a world where literally everything could kill you. If a giant beast which lives on the sea don't kill you; a pirate or a marine with huge weapons, a Devil Fruit or no-human strength can kill you; or the climate on the Grand Line, which changes per second; or hell, Nami got sick _just_ for the bite of a mosquito! And now, I had to go to that sea, navigate and pray each day and night to survive.

Oh, and about do like each Self-Insert, SI-OC, or the introduction of OCs and join to the Straw Hats Pirates. Well… No. I won't. I love their adventures, each character, the supporting characters, each ability of the Devil Fruits… But I won't join them. I love the peace, I love the silent, all calculated and planned. With Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji? I would have jumped to the sea on the first week and swim till the previous island.

I would a nervous attack each hour, my patience would experiment with a rollercoaster of emotions and the stress would give me a heart attack. So I will travel those crazy seas when I can end the boat.

Oh, a fun fact. While I was now a Pokémon, the ROB that sent me here forgot a little detail: I don't have any fucking idea about how to use the attacks of a Pokémon. I couldn't use **Leaf Blade**, **Solar Beam **or other attacks. I just had the luck that the leaves of my arms were sharper as a sword and harder than bite a brick.

So I spent an entire week looking for the thickest tree I could find on the forest, cut it and carving a boat and two paddles of that tree. I have never navigated on the sea, I never worked as a lumberjack, I have never carved a boat and now I have to do all that, and with zero knowledge of each subject.

If I could carve a boat, it was because I had the mental image of a hand-carved boat for a comic. Just a week later, using the entire days just working on doing that boat, I could end it. A 25ft boat that it was rough, crude, with no seats and place to keep food and water or even tie it on a harbor… And the paddles aren't even straight and are longer than a day without water.

I didn't have any idea if I would sink with just my weight, or if it would work. But due that I could fit on it and there was more space on it, it would work for now. So I left the boat and proceeded to go to the jungle to collect food and find my partners.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, Didn't I mention it? Well, the ROB mentioned it on the P.S. He didn't just leave me here, but he also left two other things of the Pokémon's World. The first one, berries.

/#/

_It was the second day since I woke up on the island. The first day was just to expel the frustration and sadness of being far away from my home. A lot of boys would have been scared, crying, yelling and praying to come back to house. But I was tough about it. The ROB was an asshole, but it was a God versus a Human, so I couldn't do anything._

_The second day I started to walk on the jungle. I felt a relief when I saw that it was just a little deserted island and not an island like Little Garden. But even if it was a safe island, I didn't have any idea where I was. The ROB threw me to this island, gave me an order and didn't give me a compass or a map, so I couldn't orientate where I was._

_And for making it even worse, my stomach started to rumble, clearly empty. I was thirsty, hungry and I didn't know how to live on the nature. I'm a person from the city, I have never go to the forest or a camping in my life. If I was lucky, maybe I could find some fruit on the trees, some coconuts maybe._

_But I'm not a lucky person. So when I found fruits –including coconuts-, or they were rotten or dry. The coconuts, without juice and as tasty as the dirt. I didn't have anything to eat, and luckily I found a river with water enough clean to drink it. It isn't that I demanded the purest water that comes of the top of the mountains, is just that I don't want the risk to get a parasite stuck on my guts and die for it. But it was a tough fight between die days later by a parasite or die thereby dehydration, and the dehydration didn't sound funny._

_But while I was with the head half sunk in the water, drinking calmly and thinking about what I would do to leave this island, something impacted me on my head. The unexpected impact made me sank my head under the river and feeling how the water was going through my nose. The feeling that I most hate in summer. It literally makes me see everything with orange stains and my nose burns._

_I escaped quickly of the water and tried to expel the water out of my nose, but it was too late. I was seeing everything on orange. After 5 minutes with the burning feeling, I opened the eyes. I looked around me, looking for the thing that hit me on my head. I moved my hands through the grass, trying to find whatever it could have been that._

_Then, with the tips of my 'fingers' (Would be correct call hands or paws my hands?), I felt the texture of the paper. I grabbed whatever it could be that and I saw it with my eyes. It was a little ball made with a paper. But also there was a little fruit inside of the paper-ball, it was blue and looked similar to an Orange. I saw that there was something written on the paper. I read it._

'_You're my entertaining now. I won't allow dying by hunger. Eat the Berry and go to the middle of the island. There is waiting for you more food. And be faster, I want you out of the island as soon as possible. Remember the punishment.'_

_-Your Personal ROB_

_Now I knew what that blue fruit was. It's an Oran Berry, the berry that saved my Pokémons on different combats during my plays on 'Pokémon Ruby' & 'Pokémon Sapphire' when I was a little kid. I bite it and was hard to bite. But when I ate the entire berry, I felt with more energy than I have ever had on my life._

_Better than drinking a 'Rockstar' as Breakfast._

_After eating, I went right where the ROB said that there was more food. It was an empty land with just some trees and bushes on that zone. But there wasn't normal trees and bushes, there were trees and bushes of Berries._

_Cheri Berries (Spicy), Chesto Berries (Dry), Pecha Berries (Sweet), Rawst Berries (Bitter), Aspear Berries (Sour), Leppa Berries (Spicy), more Oran Berries, Persim Berries, Lum Berries, Sitrus Berries, Figy Berries (Spicy), Wiki Berries (Dry)…Some of them I didn't remember them, but the rest it saved my games._

_I loved the meat and vegetables (But God burns the zucchinis! That's practically water!), but the fruits drove me crazy! I was at home._

_When I walked to the bush with the Rawst Berries, I kicked accidentally something. It was a Cheri Berry, but with marks of little bites…_

/#/

And the second one was… two new partners for my trip

/#/

… _And before to realize, I was pushed to the ground by something that was moving at match speed._

_It was a tiny creature. It had a white body, and short stubby limbs, with small flaps on its arms. It had a small seam on his belly. On its head was a 'hat', yellow with blue flaps attacked to the triangular things points. On its face, there were two big black eyes with tiny triangles under its eyes and a tiny mouth._

_It was easy for me to recognize this Pokémon. It's my favorite Legendary Pokémon, after all. Jirachi._

"_Oh my! This Pokémon is new! I like this Pokémon, it's so tall! Hi Jose, you are thinking you're confused about why I'm here and if I'm the only one here. I'm Jirachi, I make real wishes that someone requests me, and I make a friend days ago. Let me show you!" The little legendary Pokémon exclaimed on the effects of a sugar rush. Considering that this little Pokémon has the curse of sleep 1000 years and just be awoken a week, it's obvious that she will have the same energy that you would have if you mix the happy attitude of Mabel Pines with the powers of the Genie._

_I got up of the land, but when I stayed, Jirachi re-appeared with a little Pokémon on its arms. Its body was very similar to a little dress (with a cut for its legs), and by the size and shape, it could be confused by a little kid. Its head was white with green hair covering her eyes. In front and behind its head there were two little red horns. On its long and tiny arms, there was a little Pecha Berry that it was eating quietly._

_It was a Ralts, the cutest Pokémon on Hoenn._

"_This is my friend, she calls 'Ralts'. She likes to eat berries with sweet and sour flavor, and take long walks. She born as an egg days ago and I have been trying to teach her some attacks. You are thinking you don't know if you can do attacks because you were a human. You were a human?! From where you are? Maybe Hoenn because you're a Grovyle. Can you talk? Which dialects can you talk? Try to talk with Ralts." Jirachi continued talking with the same energy. She put the little Ralts in front of me._

_I wasn't really good at talking and socializing. Even if it was a little kid or Pokémon. I mean, exactly, when it was a Pokémon a little kid or an adult? So, I tried to talk like I do when someone that I didn't remember talked to me._

"_H-Hi, little one. H-How are you?" I asked calmly to Ralts. It was easier to talk with her when her eyes were hidden behind the hair. I don't like to have eye contact, it makes me feel uncomfortable and that they could judge me._

"_Ralts." Ralts simply said before to take a bite of the berry. I didn't know what I was waiting for. An answer? Jirachi could talk because she is a legendary that is Psychic-type. Ralts was Psychic-type too, but Jirachi had told that she appeared of an egg days ago._

"_She said that she's hungry." Jirachi explained. Great, now I noticed a little problem: I can talk, but I can't understand the language of the Pokémons. Maybe she can learn to talk about the human language, like the Team Rocket's Meowth did._

_Wonderful, I'm mentally a 20 years old man and, on few seconds, I have 2 little kids to take care, and a long trip of months, maybe years._

"_Wow, are we going to travel?! Where are we going? Is going to have a beach? Could we play with the kids? I like play Hide n' Seek with the children and I can throw a volleyball ball very far. Also I like to float on the water and enjoy the sun. Maybe Ralts like the beach." Jirachi continued talking. Jirachi was so distracted on its words that I had to stop the Legendary Pokemon a moment._

"_Jirachi, the trip that we have to do isn't precisely easy. We aren't on Hoenn, Kanto, Johto or any known region. We're on a different world where the ocean occupies the majority of the planet, with just islands as a place to live. We've got a mission to go to a dangerous sea where we're going to be continually in mortal danger. Maybe, if we are lucky, we can find some place to be relaxed. But usually, we're going to find __**pirates**__." I started to explain, trying to keep eye contact but moving my eyes down. Jirachi blinked confused_

"_Raaaaaalts?" Ralts asked, watching to Jirachi._

"_Pirates are people who live on the sea, stealing and doing other things during their lives. Am I right? Are you talking about the pirates with an eye-patch, a hook, a peg-leg and who says 'Aaarrrhhh' Before and after to each sentence?" Jirachi asked._

"_Well, they don't usually have those kinds of stuff, but the concept is similar." I started to explain. "They, on its majority, are bad people. They will hurt you badly if they can. There are some that are really good people, but you count them with the fingers of a hand. And we don't use all the fingers on it." I didn't know if Jirachi understands the concept of 'Death', but I didn't want to ruin the concept of 'Pure Innocence' that Jirachi and Ralts have. It was like seeing a penguin cry: It can break the heart of someone and make him feel like the worst person in the world._

"_But the majority fights for a good reason: They want freedom. Jirachi, Do you know those strange Teams that Hoenn, Sinnoh, Alola and other regions have?" Jirachi nodded, answering my question. "They want to control and deform the world as they want. This world has one called 'World Government' that allows that some bad people can do whatever they want, and punish others because they don't want to support them. Some of them work on a group called 'Marines', where not each Marine aren't entirely bad people but they support the World Government, and others work in different places. But their main objective is to control everyone and avoid that some of them try to dare them." I explained on the most innocent way possible._

"_Ralts Ralts Ralts" Ralts started to talk, with just Jirachi understanding her._

"_Yes… We can't work for the World Government because they're bad. So…" Jirachi said, trying to understand everything slowly. Do you know? For a Legendary Pokemon that probably has thousands of years, Jirachi isn't precisely mentally Shiny. "So are we going to be good pirates?! Can we have adventures on a huge boat? Would you be the Captain?! Can I be the Captain nº2?! No, let Ralts be the Captain nº2! I will be the little star of the Team, the one who talks and flies on the boat! Would we have more friends? Maybe another Pokémon?"_

_I tried to explain to Jirachi that I just wanted to travel not making any noise just to avoid problems. Let the Straw Hats Pirates do what they do and let me go straight to whatever the ROB had planned on the end of the road. But… have you seen the puppy eyes of some anime? The sad eyes of 'Puss in Boots' on Shrek 2? That look on the eyes that makes impossible think correctly?_

_Jirachi didn't, enough distracted with the ideas and questions. Ralts did it. She inclined the head back a little bit and, opening a little bit her mouth, she looked right to me. I wasn't good reading emotions, I suck. I can identify the basic ones and some emotions more, but it still being a pain to me identify those that are hard to read. But that look… Those large and brown cute eyes were saying me 'Please. Let's do it. Let's move! Let's have adventures!' I tried to avoid eye contact, and ignore it. But it was hard._

_Finally, I had to accept. "Okay, We're going to be Good Pirates." I plainly answered to Jirachi. The answer of the Legendary Pokémon? Hug me strongly with Ralts in the middle. Jirachi couldn't look very clever, but hell if she wasn't strong. Well, after all, it's also Steel-Type._

/#/

And after of know to the sugar-powered Pokémon and the calm & quiet Pokémon, I had to find a log enough big for we three. I tried to ask Jirachi if she could move us, but she said that transport living beings isn't inside of its capacities and that could be dangerous.

And when I ended the little boat, I thought that I could ask for bringing here a ship. But thinking about it now, I'm happy to not do it. Imagine conjure a ship, and bring to the island a Marine's Ship. How would we explain it? In fact, I think that before to be able to explain it, they would have arrested us and send our entire lives to a cell. Or even worse, a Pirate Ship with angry people ready to kill us.

"Captain! Captain! We have the berries and the water that you wanted!" Jirachi yelled, floating right to me. She conjured two big bags of leather. I could have asked Jirachi about a barrel of water, but we have enough issues with the space of the boat, so I had to activate the 'MacGyver' eyes and improvise.

I decided to use the dry and empty coconuts to save water and leaves to keep the water on the coconut. It was clumsy, but on a deserted island, we don't have stores to buy bottles of water. Jirachi was carrying the bag with the water. At some distance, Ralts was dragging –with some problems- the bag with berries. I left them to choose the berries that they wanted.

All the berries were sweet or sour flavored. It wasn't their fault. When I tasted by the first time the Rawst berries, it was like biting a fruit made by vinegar. I didn't think it could be so bitter. And while I didn't care the spicy flavor, it was very accurate to say that Jirachi and Ralts were like little kids. They didn't like other flavors that weren't sweet or sour, so we carried a variety of Pecha Berries, Aspear Berries, Oran Berries, Persim Berries, Lum Berries, and Sitrus Berries. Very tasty berries, if I must be honest.

"Ralts Ralts" Ralts started to call, calling my attention. I watched down just to see Ralts moving the arms to me.

"Something wrong, Ralts?" I asked, bending to be at the same height. Ralts started to point to the bag with berries. It wasn't hard to understand: The bag was twice her size, and probably heavy to her. I took the bag and started to walk right to the boat. Ralts followed next to me all the time.

Finally, on the boat, Jirachi had put the bag with the water when the Legendary arrived on the boat. I put the bag with the berries and Ralts on the boat. "Listen, I will drag the boat till I can't walk. Then we have a long trip until we can find land."

"Okay! Let's have adventures! Woo-Hoo!" Jirachi started to celebrate, while Ralts was just eating calmly a Berry with a little smile on her face. I proceeded to do all that I could remember of films like Cast Away about how to escape a deserted island. I pushed the boat for the sand of the beach and continued moving on the water until I can't feel the ground on my feet and I must go into the boat.

The boat started to sway with the extra weight, but after some seconds it starts to balance itself. I took the paddles and, with zero knowledge, I tried to row.

It was the first minutes of an unexpected adventure where a boy with the knowledge of the basic future of this world and the body of a Grovyle, two Pokémons, and future crewmates will experiment experiences that would change us as person and creature.

… By the way, we found accidentally our first crewmate just hours later.

/#/

**JCVD: And… cut! Well, I hope this can be something. A **_**SI**_** mixing some concepts. I always tried to start a fanfic of One Piece in some way. It all started a year ago. Originally I wanted to make a Crossover between 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them' with Newt Scamander as the main character due that I love the first film (The second was weird. I hope the third one can be easy to follow again).**

**But after of trying to write some chapters, I found a problem: I haven't idea about how to write Scamander, plus that while there are certain creatures that would be interesting for Scamander, those are a little number comparing to the creatures on the Magic World. So I tried to use another character: Kuroo Hazama or, as people usually know him, Black Jack. Why? Because 'Black Jack' is my favorite anime and story. A story of Black Jack can be sadder than the majority of Medical Dramas.**

**But again, I suck writing the character. So I said 'Well, if I can't write characters that exist, why don't I create MY characters? So I created 5 characters: Two twin brothers, their huge best friend, their female weapons-lover and a swordsman obsessed with the invisibility.**

**But I found them boring. I was close to giving up. Even at some point, I had on mind use for the crossover to 'Ed, Edd n Eddy'. But it was a short thought because**

**1.- I remember my first fanfic was a Crossover with Ed, Edd n Eddy and other stuff. I won't say anything about it, but Cringe was at high level**

**2.- There are some who also makes a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy, and One Piece. I will be honest: I have eaten rotten bananas that were tastier than read those crossovers.**

**But I started to re-read 'This Bites!', 'The Ocean is Calling', and read by first time 'Adorable Murderbeasts'. So I decided 'Well, why can't I have an adventure?' but I have an answer: I'm a fat-ass weaker than wetted cardboard who is studying to be a Cooking Manager. I had zero abilities that be reviewed, and I'm sure I can be more a pain in the ass than an advantage. I'm not Jeremiah Cross or Ian Kelly, I'm just Jose Ramon Guerrero, a 20-years old Spanish kid who weights 220lbs.**

**So I rescue one thing of the first sketches of the ideas: Go for my own way and not on the way of the Straw Hats. Find them and help them? Yeah. Have a deal to be allies? Try it. Join forever to them? Hell no.**

**So I go on my own way, make Canon Divergences and other things, and take supporting characters to myself. But while I fixed that problem, I had to fix the fact that I'm weak. I recently bought a Nintendo 2DS, plus 'Pokemon Omega Ruby' and 'Pokemon Moon'. When I was a little kid, my sister had a Game Boy Advance with Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. I played entire weekends (Until I was 12 years old, my mother had the rule of just play Videogames the weekend.) those games. On two days, I completed 'Omega Ruby'.**

**Then, I realized that the Pokémons are strong. So I took the idea of putting my mind of the body of a Pokémon. I chose Grovyle because I love Plant-Type first Pokémons (Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Turtwig…) and I completed by first time a League Pokémon on Pokemon Sapphire.**

**Jirachi I said that it's my favorite Legendary Pokemon, followed by Latias and Shaymin (Look, my first anime was Ojamajo DoReMi. Obviously I love cute things) since I discovered it. And the personality that 'DesertChocolate' gave on 'Adorable Muderbeasts' it was perfect.**

**And I chose Ralts due to the stories of RakkuGuy. I love those cuties called 'Airalin' and 'Serene'.**

**By the way, I don't have a name for my future crew. If you have some suggestion, I will listen to it happily.**

**Leave reviews, that is what I most love in the world of fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know how to react. I had in mind maybe change some elements on the canon. You know, the usual: Help to keep the Going Merry the most intact possible, try to save Ace of his tragic destiny, make that some supporting characters can have another opportunity… The usual, you know. But this… This was bigger than I expected! And I'm not talking about the height of the man! Jirachi was enjoying the new company that the ocean –or maybe a God being- had brought to us, using her energy to talk; while Ralts was resting over his shoulder, sleeping happily.

But I, separated of them, was processing what it had happened. How our interaction had changed an important part of the future, and that when I said to my family "I'm the person with most bad luck on the family" isn't an opinion, but a fact.

Oh, and that someone will try to kill me if someday we found them. But, how did all that happen? It is a very weird story, one that I don't process yet.

/#/

**A day ago**

It was late morning, maybe midday. It had happened an entire day since that Jirachi, Ralts and I had abandoned the deserted island.

We had lost the view of the island since the night, but I was still not having an idea where I was going. I just had the idea of orientating thanks to the sun, and the TV shows that always says that the sun sets in the West. I just had to navigate in that direction.

But navigate on a little boat sucks. I never was a person who does exercise, but I considered myself strong enough to live in a city. But rowing a boat the entire day, taking just short breaks to rest the arms, is painful. At some points, I couldn't even move shoulders and arms or I started to feel stabbing pains.

And the sun… I couldn't remember if Pokémons could sweat on the Anime, but I discovered myself that yes, they can. And the sunburns weren't helping. Luckily, they weren't severe but, sweet God, those stung. And I couldn't request to Jirachi or Ralts do. I'm 5'10ft in that body, and Jirachi and Ralts are 3ft, more or less. I couldn't demand to two little Pokémons -that are kids- row a boat when the paddles can throw them to the Ocean… Well, the real excuse for Jirachi is that I couldn't demand it. She's strong, I remember the hug. But it is like demand it to a squirrel. I hadn't a lot of attitude for it, so I usually got quiet. I like to say the things that I thought, but the people don't like it, so I learned to be quiet.

By the way, Jirachi and Ralts were doing stuff under my shadow.

"Okay Ralts, now imitate me." Jirachi started to wave its arms forth and back, keeping a rhythm. Ralts laughed and started to wave her arms at the same rhythm that Jirachi was doing it. "That's right! You're doing it very well, Ralts! Now try to make an attack!"

I was observing all the time the activity that Jirachi was teaching to Ralts, and I had the idea of a very familiar attack, one that saved the characters of the Anime at some occasions, even when they didn't have an idea about what happened.

"You're teaching **Metronome** to Ralts, right?" I asked, curious. Jirachi nodded and turned to see me while Ralts was still waving the arms.

"I want to teach Ralts attacks to defense her until she can learn by herself," Jirachi revealed, and it was a good idea. But also I remembered that I couldn't use attacks so, I'd have to make something that I thought I'd never do: Training. I just had luck on the fact that the leaves that I had on my arm can cut. If not, I wouldn't have been able to escape. But if I'll try to survive on that sea, I can't depend on the luck. I have to learn to use real attacks.

But those thoughts were interrupted when Jirachi continued talking. "After that she learns **Metronome**, I can teach her other attacks. Maybe **Hyper Beam**, **Psyshock**, **Will-O-Wisp**… Oh! I know: **Ice Punch**, **Thunder Punch**, and **Fire Punch**! Nobody will wait that Ralts can do that! _Bim, Bam, Bum_, and fall!" Jirachi yelled while she punched the air, excited thinking how she will teach to Ralts different attacks.

"Jirachi, first of all: I don't think she understands what you're doing" I pointed to what Ralts was doing, making that Jirachi watched her. Ralts was waving just one arm, and with the other, she was eating a berry while she laughed watching to us 'Ralts Ralts!'. I'm sure Jirachi and I could feel the sweat drop on your head, falling. Well, I could feel uncountable sweat drops. "She is like a little girl at this moment, and maybe she needs to learn one by herself. And, do you know so many attacks? I mean, you sleep for ten centuries and you're awake a week. I don't think you have to fight a lot."

Jirachi puffed its cheeks and answered. "Maybe I don't know _all_ the attacks, but I have the rank of 'Legendary' for good reasons. And not just because I can make wishes. Watch this." Then, Jirachi crossed both arms and closed the eyes. Then, since its arms appeared green energy which started to expand and go far and further of its arms, acquiring the shape of a sphere. After cover the boat and a little bit further, the energy stopped expand.

"**Protect**," Jirachi revealed, floating right to me and putting its arms on the hips. But before I could even discuss which more attacks she could do, the boat started to shake violently. I quickly hugged to Ralts, and pressed both legs on the inside of the boat, trying to balance the boat. The green energy of **Protect** started to dissipate it, while Jirachi grabbed the bags of water and berries, and floated.

After that the boat stopped the wild movement, I tried to separate Ralts of the protective hug, but she was enough scared to don't want separate, so she hugged me with her tiny arms and started to shake her head "Ralts! Ralts! Ralts!" Ralts simply started to say with a denying voice tone. Jirachi put the bags back on the boat.

"Was that one of those strange things of the 'Grand Line'?" Jirachi asked confused, don't have any idea about what that was. And I neither have an idea.

"I don't know, Jirachi. It had to be something strong to shake the boat even when you used **Protect**." I confessed, and I was right: **Protect** is an attack that creates a shield that, if the name wasn't enough to clue to you, protects completely to the Pokémon and whatever the Pokémon had inside. It needs just an attack to dissipate the attack, but even with a standard attack, all inside of the **Protect **keeps intact.

So, it had to be something big and/or strong to not just dissipate the shield, but also shake the inside of it. Jirachi and I observed carefully around us, hoping to see what it could have been that.

"There!" I yelled, pointing to the sea. On the water, floating, there was something massive that there wasn't in that place moments ago. Jirachi was faster than me and started to float right to the thing.

And, like if the thing was made of air, Jirachi grabbed it and moved it floating right to us. It looks like it was a body because I could see arms and legs. But, who could swim at that speed? A devil fruit is impossible since the first second. Well, there are some people who can swim in the water as Usain Bolt run on a racetrack, but those are…

But the answer was interrupted by Jirachi yelling me. "Ey, Captain Jose. Is this a new Pokémon?! It must be a new Pokémon! And it wears clothes and brushed the hair! If I could have hair, I'd brush it like him and other shapes." After that, carefully to not start to shake the boat, Jirachi put the body on the boat. Now I was nervous by two reasons: The first one is that the body looks heavy and I didn't know if the body could sink the boat, but the second and the main one was because I could clearly see who he was.

It was a person with a massive torso, skinny legs (that contrasted with the body) and a normal-size head compared the body. That is basically the main things that I could call human. The rest was clearly different: His skin was pink, his mouth is extended like a snout and he has six arms. And on each one, there were suckers. He was wearing a yellow-n-red jumpsuit with a pair of flip-flops, his hair was brushed with 5 spikes, and on his fore-head, there was a sun burned on his skin.

That was my luck. On the entire and vast sea that composes this world we 3, on a little boat, had to find the only member of the Arlong Pirates that was able to escape. Yes, I had found Hatchan, the octopus fish-man that was escaping back to Fishman Island.

"Isn't a Pokémon? His name is Hatchan? Can I wake him up? Is he a nice guy? Oh, he must be nice! When someone is pink, it must be nice: Look at the Slowpokes and the Espeons! They're nice and kind of cute. But I prefer the Slowkings, they usually are wiser and have enough power to talk telepathically like me…" Jirachi started to rave about its favorite pink Pokémon. I dragged right to the unconscious body of Hatchan while Ralts finally separated from my body and got closer to Hatchan, with a curious look on her –hidden- eyes.

I could calm me a little bit when I saw that the fish-man was breathing, but also he had an injury on the top of his head. But out of it, he was complete K.O'd. And before I could react, Ralts went over the unconscious body and started to poke him in the face.

"Ralts!" I scolded to Ralts while I carried Ralts to move her out of Hatchan's body. After of leaving her next to the body, Ralts walked and got closer of him while she waved the arms on a different way than she had learned of Jirachi, waving since her torso to the world. I didn't understand what she was doing at that moment, so I ignored it. I moved my hands back to the paddles and tried to continue rowing the boat while I thought about the situation.

We had Hatchan on the boat. I could throw him to the water again, but I'm not sure how the biology of a fish-man works, about if they can drown in the water or not if they're unconscious. I don't want to kill anyone by accident. Plus that the paranoia of don't help a person is heavy to me, keeping me uncomfortable by days.

About the character on the story, I must admit that I found funny his simplicity and that he revealed to be a really nice guy. One that I could trust if he was my friend. But…

He was 8 years supporting to Arlong and all kind of atrocities on Conomi Islands, including the death of Bell-mere and that Nami was metaphorically chained on Arlong Park to do maps for 8 years. I'm sure that Nami rarely had a happy day until the day that she saw Arlong Park fall over that disgusting parody of 'Black Panther'* that was Arlong.

But he was supporting Arlong just because he was a very old friend since his childhood literally. If he hadn't Arlong as a friend, he would have continued listening to Jinbei. Hell, he was one of the nicest crewmates of the Sun Pirates when Fisher Tiger helped to Koala. He was an old friend of Shakky and Rayleigh, two humans. And even he wanted to sacrifice his life before to see Keimi on danger.

He's not perfect, and a lot of his mistakes couldn't be resolved by the time. But, who's perfect? Maybe I'm stuck on that thought about that everyone can have a second chance to change, but when Hatchan showed how he really wanted to change, he did it. He showed real efforts to change: Abandoned the piracy, started to work on his old dream, tried to redeem each mistake he did… He even was shot and wanted to accept the humiliation of a Celestial Dragon just to protect Keimi. In fact, after Arlong Park, I don't remember him saying something racist about the difference between humans and fish-men.

"I'm confused. Is he a good person or not?" Jirachi asked, calling my attention. I turned to see it.

"Uh? Did you say something?" I asked, trying to listen again to the question. I was so deep in my thoughts that I started to see that I hadn't been rowing for a long time, so I started to move the paddles with difficulty.

"Is he a good person or not? A lot of things are something that a bad person would do, but other things are something that a very good person would do." Jirachi started to reflex. I sighed due to the childish thought of Jirachi about the world. She didn't understand that the world isn't black and white, if not a lot of grays.

"Jirachi, is very confusing. A long time ago, he was considered a very nice person. Then he listened to some bad influences and became a bad person, forgetting who he was or what he considered good or bad. Now he wanted to change back to when he was a nice person, but he had a lot of mistakes that he needs to fix first." I explained. "Not everyone is correctly 'good', Jirachi. What is 'good' to you, can be 'bad' to me. If I must be honest, you and me (and Ralts) could consider our unexpected guest as a good person for the memories I have. But if when he wakes up acts as a bad person, you must expel him of the boat."

Jirachi nodded. "I'm sure that he's good. He's pink, and nobody pink can be bad!" Jirachi proclaimed proudly. I just shook my head and continued trying to row. But for the extra weight of Hatchan was being impossible moving. Jirachi floated close to me and asked me "Can I take them? I'm bored and Ralts is distracted now."

I didn't really want to give Jirachi the paddles, so I preferred to be ambiguous and make that she had the choice. "If you want…" It makes easy those situations due that isn't my responsibility say something. Jirachi just grabbed both paddles with its little arms and started to row. I always forgot its strength, because Jirachi was moving us faster than me.

"The sun sets on the west, so we must go on that direction, Jirachi," I explained, pointing to the sun. "If you start to move to another direction, change it. We can't be in the sea for a long time."

"Where are we going?" Jirachi asked, continuing the row.

"If we're lucky, we could find an island with a city," I answered, getting sleepy. If something has the sun, is the power to make me fall asleep if I receive the sunshine. I couldn't support the tiredness that I was holding due to spend the entire day rowing. Before I could fight my wishes of keeping awake, I was sleeping.

/#/

Hours later, I was awoken by something poking me in the nose. When I opened completely my eyes, I saw Jirachi. But Jirachi wasn't watching to me while was poked me, instead Jirachi was watching something on another side. But also Jirachi had a glow on its eyes and its mouth was open, on a surprised expression.

I rubbed my eyes, focusing my eyes. It was late afternoon, close to the night, so I had been sleeping almost half a day. Damn, I slept too much time! But at least my arms felt better. I snapped the neck before to talk. "Is there something wrong, Jirachi?" I asked, trying to get my head finally awoken.

Jirachi just pointed forward of us and put both hands on its cheeks, not closing its mouth. I turned to see, and I had a little shock when I forgot that Hatchan was unconscious on the boat. I quickly remembered all that happened hours before, so I didn't try to do anything. But what I'm sure that Jirachi wanted I see was that Ralts was sleeping, hugging one of the arms of the Fish-man.

"He must be a nice person! Ralts likes him, even trust on him!" Jirachi exclaimed on a high-pitch tone. I must confess that I was confused, why did Ralts feel so close to Hatchan when she never met to the fish-man? "And they look so cute! So innocents! And…" Jirachi yawned and started to rub its eyes, cleaning the tears on its eyes. "So comfortable. Maybe I can close my eyes for a moment." The yellow strings that Jirachi has on its back started to cover its tiny body and Jirachi landed next to Jirachi, falling asleep and snoring lowly.

Now I was completely alone. I couldn't do anything but rowing. I had slept half a day, so I was hungry and thirsty too. Before I go to row, I took a coconut with water and a bunch of berries. The water had a bitter taste due to the old coconut, but when you're on the ocean with no other kind of water, I just could swallow it and ignore the bad taste. After drink a little bit of water (We had to save water as much as possible until finding some island.), I ate the berries.

My face shrank due to the sour of the berries. Some of them were sweet, but the sour berries were stronger than a lemon. I even felt a chill on my back when I swallowed the entire berries. When I finished the little dinner, I continued rowing while I thought about everything.

It was just a week, but It was still strange about my situation. Now I could understand how Eddie Valiant looked at his world. Everything has a hand-drawn style, but at the same time, it looked real. Everything moved fluent as the normal world, but I have the idea that it shouldn't be due that I think that I can erase everything with a rubber, like a draw.

Second, I had now the work of being a Pirate. Me, a young man that it has never do something out of the normal, has to be a pirate. Obviously, I can (And I will) take the way of the Straw Hats Pirates and not be an asshole with everyone. I'm not a bad person, I like to be peaceful and don't make any kind of problem. But well, the Marines will paint a target on the back of our head.

Third, we don't have money. So I don't know how to we're going to have a big ship, some books to teach Ralts talk, clean water, a bigger variety of food and more useful stuff. Even if we land on an island or a city, I don't know what to do. Steal? Get a job? Sell our berries?

And the last one, but a little less important: The situation with Hatchan on our boat. I didn't have a clear idea about why I hadn't done anything about him at the moment. Maybe it's because I'm not a disgusting person and I prefer help. Maybe I just wanted to wait until he was awoken and leave him to continue his trip, or if he needs medical help just in case he didn't wake up. He's not a bad person, but just someone who could be tricked easily. Someone who always put 'everyone' before of the 'me', even if it was problematic.

With all those problems, I started to bite a finger with strength. It was an old tic that I have since I was a child. It started biting the part of the hand that is down of the thumb, but I changed it to my middle finger. It is a way to block my rage or nervous and don't do something out of the limit. When you're taken as a 'freak' by everyone and laughed, I just could hide my anger on a bottle.

I couldn't protest against someone for my situation, the mission or something else. Jirachi and Ralts? I'm pretty sure they don't get what is the issue of don't have money or be in another world. It was frustrating to me that I couldn't talk to anybody about it.

But whatever, those were the frustrating thoughts of a boy that don't want to be there. Now I just could row until I feel tired and, who knows, maybe even find an island.

/#/

I had to fall asleep due that I woke up –again- of the bottom of the boat. Luckily I hadn't lost the paddles. I lose them, and then is when I can start to curse and yell.

I woke up feeling a pain in the neck due to the position that I had when I slept, so while it snapped the neck, I observed the view on the boat. Ralts was awoken and was continuing waving the arms like she did yesterday before to fall asleep, from inside to outside.

But something was different. This time, a slightly purple aura started to appear from the top of the arms of Ralts. I moved slowly to get closer to see what Ralts was doing. It was clear that she was doing an attack, but I didn't know what she was trying. And due that I couldn't understand whatever Ralts could be saying, I had to poke Jirachi to wake up. I poked the Legendary Pokémon on the nose, who started to move face down.

"I want to eat muffins," Jirachi mumbled, with a strip of saliva dropping for its mouth. I continued poking to Jirachi (It was the way to wake up people without scaring them that I know.) until the yellow strings that covered the body of Jirachi started to unwrap its body. Jirachi yawned and rubbed the eyes, cleaning them. "Breakfast?" Jirachi asked, disoriented of its sleep.

"Look at Ralts. What is Ralts doing?" I asked, watching to whatever what Ralts was trying to do. Jirachi rubbed the last time its eyes and observed to Ralts. Then, its eyes widened and started to ask.

"Ralts, is that…?!" Jirachi started to ask but was interrupted when, since the top of the arms of Ralts appeared a rose sphere and with a deep breath, the sphere exploded on a pink-purple shockwave.

When the shockwave hit me, instead of feeling some kind of pain, I felt… fine. The constant pain of the sunburns disappeared of my back and I could move better the shoulders. It was almost miraculous, something taken of the old Greek or Normand legends. "I feel good." I dumbly said, scratching my back.

But then, Jirach yelled. "Eeeehhhh! She did it! Ralts learned an attack! She learned to **Heal Pulse**!" Heal Pulse? I remember it's an attack that is used by Pokémons like Chansey to heal Pokémons. Wait, then that means that Ralts wanted all the time to heal to Hatchan. "Ralts, you healed the nice man! You're such sweet little Pokémon!" But then we realized that Ralts had passed out and was snoring.

"Nyuuuuu…" Our eyes pointed to our forgotten guest, who was starting to recuperate. The **Heal Pulse** had worked perfectly. Oh shit, what are we going to do? Maybe if we act nice, he will leave the boat soon, or help us. Honestly, I just want to avoid problems. Hatchan started to get up of his position on the boat when the boat started to shake due to the weight.

The fish-man quickly sat down, worried about turn the boat. He started to scratch his head while his eyes opened. When he opened the eyes, pointing to the vast sea, his expression of 'recently awoken' changed to pure shock and confusion. He looked down, seeing that he was on a boat. Hatchan started to look up and then… He saw us.

It was… honestly, very uncomfortable. How do we present to us? We aren't Jay & Silent Bob, who gives 0 fucks about how they do it; I… I prefer to give some good impression. But how do I go with a person that was clearly confused?

"Um… Hello." Hatchan said, clearly as uncomfortable as I was. I answered with a short 'Hi' while I watched to the bottom of the boat (Remember that I don't like eye-contact), but Jirachi quickly took the conversation.

"Hi and welcome, I'm Jirachi! I'm the little star of the crew of my captain, I love sugar and cute things! He's my captain, his name is Jose Ramon! He has something on his head that makes him hard talk with a person that he doesn't know and prefers watch to another place meanwhile, but he's a nice person! And he likes fiction and fantasy, including write stories that he never completes!" He talked quickly and with energy… Wait, 'something on my head?' Don't talk like if I had a parasite on my brain! But before I could protest, Jirachi had carried Ralts on its arms "And this little one is Ralts! She's the one who helped you because you were injured! She likes to eat berries with sweet and sour flavor, and take long walks!" And after of finish all that exciting, Jirachi didn't even try to recuperate the breath. Did this Legendary Pokémon have lungs to begin?

Hatchan nodded, clearly confused. "Okay, nice to meet you. And… who am I?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

… Wait, what? Did he ask…? "C-Can you re-re-repeat that?" I asked, completely worried about what I think I have heard.

"Ummm, I think he doesn't remember who he is," Jirachi explained, and I just observed her quiet. Because then I have heard correctly. I have made accidentally a 'Gilderoy Lockhart'. He doesn't remember even his own name. "But let me talk! You…"

And, like if I was possessed by someone strange, I grabbed Jirachi and moved the Legendary Pokémon to my back. "Please, let me talk a moment."

Hatchan just scratched his head and nodded, completely confused. I turned to observe Jirachi and keep Hatchan behind of me. Jirachi was frowning me, with its arms on the hips. The Legendary Pokémon wasn't clearly happy.

"Why didn't you let me talk?! That was rude!" Jirachi complained to me, making me that I just watched down.

"Could we talk… you know?" I asked, pointing to my head. She nodded, still frowning. "_Jirachi, we couldn't say to Hatchan who he is. He doesn't remember who he is, and it wouldn't be healthy for him to say what he did before to forget his memory. Imagine the shock of have been such a disgusting person, maybe he even won't believe it and could be angry with us." _I thought, making that Jirachi just could hear me.

"But we couldn't let him ignore who he is. Maybe I can just say his good things." Jirachi offered, having a not-so-bad idea. The idea is good, but the thing is that between the death of the Captain Fisher Tiger and now there is a hole of 8 years. How can we make up those 8 years?

"_Jirachi,_ _there are 8 years that he wasn't a good person. How can you explain those?_" I thought. I was thinking too about what we could do about him. But then, Jirachi mentally yelled me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And what if we just change him?! You said that he needs to fix his mistakes, so we can make him fix those mistakes! We can give him some details and, if he starts to remember, we'll help him! Meanwhile, we'll redeem him! As Captain Nº2, I support this brilliant idea!" Jirachi declared on my mind. I was worried about this idea because just a wrong step and it's fucked up. And, wait a second.

"_Didn't you say that you want to be the Little Star of the Crew? And what's a Little Star?_" I asked, completely worried about losing the focus.

"When Ralts evolves to Kirlia, we'll give her the position of Captain Nº2. Meanwhile, I'll be both positions." Jirachi declared proudly. "So I'm still supporting the brilliant idea. And you?"

I shook the head. "_Jirachi, what could happen if __**I**__ have to explain that I know the entire story related to him? He'll be upset, and could start a fight against us_." I thought. It was a reasonable thought: I can keep a secret forever to someone, I can lie a time to everyone; but I can't keep a secret forever to everyone. At some point, Hatchan should discover it. I'm not precisely smooth.

"Future, future… We must live the today. If he discovers it, I personally will deal with the situation." Jirachi said, shaking its head. It was desperate to discuss with the Legendary Pokémon, a very stubborn creature.

"_Fine, do whatever you want. But if we get problems, it'll be __**your**__ problem._" I thought, finishing the conversation. Jirachi smiled, with a glow on its eyes. Jirachi floated right to Hatchan and started to float right to Hatchan who was observing the sea, waiting.

"You're Hatchan, you are a huge octopus Fish-man who can swim faster and breathe underwater! Also, you're a pirate, a cook, and a very nice person, so I want you on the crew with my captain and Ralts! Please, join us!" Jirachi exclaimed, really wishing that Hatchan was part of our crew. Good Lord, pray for the future crewmates if we have them using her enthusiasm.

And then, I heard the answer. "Okay. Where are we going?" Hatchan simply asked, not worry about us. Jirachi started to celebrate it while Ralts was sleeping and I just observed it quiet. I knew that, if someday, I knew the Strawhat Pirates, Nami would especially kill me with her bare hands. Oh, well… The price of live on those seas.


End file.
